“Cheater bars” are well-known in the field of mechanical engineering as devices which clamp onto the handle of a tool, such as a wrench or ratchet, and increase the effective radius of the rotation of the tool, thereby allowing the proportional application of more torque force to the rotation of the tool head. The simplest, improvised cheater bars are often simply pieces of pipe scrapped from elsewhere.
However, these cheater bars often come with disadvantages. Most pertinently, the connection between the cheater bar and the tool handle must be strong enough to withstand the force necessary to generate the torque at the head of the tool, or else the cheater bar may come loose and be propelled into the apparatus being torqued, possibly with the user in tow, resulting in damage and injury.
Prior art cheater bars, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,617, or U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,102, have attempted to overcome this weakness by utilizing various clamping mechanisms to secure the cheater bar to the base handle of the tool. However, these clamping mechanisms ultimately rely on an attachment force that is normal to the direction of the torque, rather than directly bracing the tool against the direction in which the tool is being rotated. Embodiments of the apparatus described herein represent a significant improvement to these concepts.
A need exists for an apparatus that can be used to enhance or apply increased torque to mechanical tools, such as wrenches or ratchets, and thereby minimize or reduce the amount of force, including a rotational force or partially rotational force, which is required by the user to produce work.
A need exists for methods of using an apparatus to enhance or apply increased torque to mechanical tools, such as wrenches or ratchets, minimizing or reducing the amount of force, including a rotational force or partially rotational force, that is required by the user to produce work.
Embodiments of the present disclosure, described herein, meet these needs.
One or more embodiments are described below with reference to the listed Figures.